cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugiru Kariya
スギル |romaji = Kariya Sugiru |image = SugiruKariyaNEXTU20Cray.png |gender = Male |age = |birthday = |deck = Link Joker |friends = Rin Hashima Shouma Shinonome Doujima Unnamed female team member |enemies = TRY3 (former) |avatar5 = Star-vader, Dark Zodiac Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon |avatar8 = Star-vader, Infinite Distarv |anime appearance =G Episode 28 |manga appearance = |teams = G Season 1: Demise (former) G Seasons 2-4: Demise Neo |jpva = Masahito Yabe |enva = Chris Austman |blood = O }} Sugiru Kariya (刈谷 スギル Kariya Sugiru) is a character Cardfight!! Vanguard G. He was a part of Team Demise, and now leads Team Demise Neo. Shouma Shinonome called him 'Giru', probably due to their close relation. Personality Like the rest of the members of Team Demise, he lived by the phrase "Weakness is a sin". Though, in his case, he always sees himself as the strong one, while his opponent is the weak one. His tendency of underestimating his opponent backfired on him when he lost against Chrono Shindou. After losing to Chrono, his attitude changes to that of a more friendly one due to karma coming back to him with people treating him they way he used to treat others. History He is first shown in the epilogue of Turn 28 after Team Try3 defeats Team Furaibo, alongside Rin and Shouma, watching their opponent walk by. In the next episode, he is shown scolding two people he asked to buy food and drinks for them, getting mad at them for buying him sugar-free coffee (as he claims he doesn't drink sugar-free drinks). Next, he is officially introduced by MC Miya as one of the members of Team Demise, and has been unbeatable before in the tournament. He then fights Chrono Shindou (whom he underestimated and said that the only reason Chrono got into the tourney was due to the Dragon Empire branch making many events, which is half-true), and subsequently loses. He is then seen being dragged away by the two people he scolded earlier (those who bought him the foods and drinks), while they said back to him, "Weakness is a sin." Yuya Karasumori later mentioned in Turn 37 that Sugiru is forced to start back from the bottom (including cleaning the toilet) due to his loss to Chrono, and he can't be arrogant like he used to due to his current status. Sugiru is then seen in Turn 47. After Kanzaki's defeat and resignation, he is seen participating in Ibuki's reformation of the United Sanctuary branch, talking with the Megacolony-using Dog Trainer that appeared in Turn 39. GIRS Crisis Sugiru returns with the newly founded Team Demise Neo in GC Episode 18: TRY3 vs Asteroid, where he and his team were the runner-ups during the United Sanctuary Branch G Quest, losing to Chrono Shindou and Team TRY3, however, Sugiru no longer has a mean disposition. NEXT Sugiru and Team Demise Neo return once more, this time as participants of the Under20. They managed to complete the first part of the tournament, the Cray Scramble, and are one of the 16 teams to move on. Deck He is shown to use a Link Joker deck, focusing on Infinite archetype. Gallery Sugiru & Dark Zodiac.png|Sugiru and Dark Zodiac Sugiru Kariya (G).png Sugiru and Doujima Reformed.png|Sugiru and Doujima helping to re-build the United Sanctuary Branch TeamDemiseNeoGIRS.png|Sugiru and Team Demise Neo at the United Sanctuary Branch G Quest TeamDemiseNeoNEXTU20Cray.png|Sugiru and Team Demise Neo at the Under20 Battles Chants *(JP): Generation Zone, released! Get down on your knees! Otherwise, get lost! Stride Generation! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! I'll bring you to your knees! You don't wanna do that, then scram! Generation Stride! Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Former Antagonists